Whatever happend to are family?
by XxGirl Like MexX
Summary: a girl is being abused by her family. She goes looking for her real dad. Here is a story of love and hate the tear and blood shed of a little girl just wanting love. john cena so far. others later
1. Chapter 1

What Ever Happened? Wrestling story

Ah oh my fucking gosh!! What is wrong with my head?! I could not see straight my hearts racing I have no clue were I am. What little I could see was all white boring dull the total opposite of my taste. But anyway back to the point what else I say were extremely bright lights ,big beeping machines, with little red and green lights, and people walking around in large white coats.

"Hey hey Doctor she waking up! Come come quick!" Screamed a little women she had all white on, and her hair down to her waist was wavy and curly. It reminded me of my first year in high school on Twin day but bad to the story. I tried to get up and move a little but there was a pressure on me. Moving mad my head hurt even more and I was feeling like w as going to pass out.

Just as I put my head back down a man came running in. "Hey sweetie, are you feeling any better? My name is Doctor Jake Jonas but you may call me Jake." "Um Hello? How do you think I am feeling can you se me?!" I was talking in a pretty ticked voice because I was in a horrible mood. " Can you just tell me where EXACLY I am and when I can get out of here?" He just looked at me and walked out. Great I still don't know anything! I could hear footsteps and talking coming to me room it was a cop fit tall very tan and eating a donut. "You may leave now Sweets but you can not go home-" Before he could finish I chimed in "Well good! I would go back there if my life depended on it"

Now in sitting in a cold again boring room but now it's a police station. Is today my lucky day or what?

"Ok before we think of what to do to you I have to ask you some questions."

"FINE!! As long as I can leave soon." I snapped back at him.

"Kara now lets start with what is the last thing you remember?'

"THE NAME AINT KARA!!" I stood up slapping the table.

"But your high school ID says your names Kara." the cop was really starting to make me mad at this point.

"Like I said it is not Kara not anymore its Kat. Kat with a K say it with me K-A-T easy now lets move on before I stop talking.'

________________________________________________________________________

I bet you want to know what happened to lead up to this nice encounter with the cops after getting out of the hospital so here we go lets start awhile back well start when I was a little girl around 8 years old.

________________________________________________________________________


	2. this is how i got here

What ever happened? Wrestling story 

chapter 2!

"YES! I can wait! We are all going to the store ALL of us me momma Jen Daddy my sisters and even my bruder I cant wait!!" Kara was always talking to her stuffed bunny it was her best friend she did EVERYTHING with Bun Bun she sucked her thumb, slept, went outside, rode her bike, and she was even known to take a bath with her. "O Bunny I can hear the van starting up I need to go to the bathroom just hold on I will be right back I promise." She ran to the bathroom and when she came back grabbed Baby Bunny and ran to the garage. I flung open the door just a happy 8 year old to see no mini van. "Oh its ok they must be out front waiting for us." Oh um maybe they went to that red and yellow smelly place thadda way." (meaning shell the gas station) "Lets just go and wait inside come one lets watch a TV show."

Kara ran upstairs to her room and sat on her bed and when to a channel that she always watches CARTOON NET WORK! "OOHHHHHH goodyyyyyyyyy Batman is still on and after that its My Little Pony we can watch them both today." She waited she and Bun bun watched Batman than My little pony than she watched a three hour long movie that mode no sense to her but she thought it was interesting. 

The plan was to leave at noon come back at 2 after shopping. Kara waited and waited until she was getting very hungry she looked at the clock it said 6:00 "I wonder what could have happened they have been gone for so long." the clocked got later and later and it was 8 still no sigh by that time Kara made herself some dinner and gave herself a bath. And was already off sleeping. 

Kara woke up to the most unpleasant feelings and sounds. She heard "What the fuck is wrong with you? I hate you ,you mess everything up it was a wonderful day yesterday and you have to bring that ungrateful thing up?!!" she knew what they were fighting about…..her… so she climbed out of bed cleaned up her room made her bed just like a good little girl and got dressed and cleaned herself up with out running into anyone. Well maybe they went out again and I can go down stairs. Kara thought to herself . Boy was she wrong she loved bunnies so she really hoped as she walked when she thought no one was around. So she hopped on into the kitchen all eyes were on her. Five pairs to be exact she could tell they all were upset so she stopped dead in her tracks almost dropping bunny. They started walking closer and she squeaked and ran out the house to the school. She didn't like school but she was safe there.

Now she's 11 first year in middle school. She's the only one with a body like hers blonde blue eyed beauty. Crazy personality and a loving one to she was a friend or foe but either was it was a horrible. "FUCK YOU I HATE YOU GO AWAY LET ME BE! WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT FROM ME I ALREADY DO EVERYTHING AND STAY OUT OF YOUR WAY!!" yelled Kara "DON'T YOU WALK TO ME LIKE THAT IM NOT ONE OF YOUR BITCHY FRIENDS FROM SCHOOL IM YOUR MOTHER!" "a friend yea right mom are you crazy I don't have any! Are you trying to rub it in?!" As she said that she grabbed her backpack her mom knowing no books were in there. And she knew what was clothes brush tooth brush and paste cell phone that she stole from her Dad and her beloved Bunny.

Syd I don't know what to do I have no place to go in in 6th grade and don't have a home no place I cant go home no not again." Syd was Kara's best friend she told her everything and she always helped but now she is in Florida on a vacation and Kara has no place. "Kara go home for just one more week baby girl its fine I will be home and my mom said you can move in I will talk to you every time I get a chance because I know u need it." "Thanks syd I love you cant wait to move in."

"OOOHHHHH what is this little thinks she can come crawling back after yelling and storming out like that well we will just teach you a lesson now wont we?" said my older sister. 

Two hours a black eye and broken bones later it was done I was in a hospital 4th time this week to be exact lieing saying I got jumped next to Subway. I was aloud to go home sadly but my family treated me like a bitch also known was a female dog. "Because you're a bitch we will treat you like one!!! HAHAHAHAHA look who is sleeping outside tonight!!!" 


	3. i knew i wasnt his

Whatever happened? Wrestling story

Chapter 3

Kats diary entry

1/9

It is now ten o'clock at night and Brandie was not kidding when they said I would be treated as a dog. I have been outside for hours now. They really truly did treat me like a dog. I did not eat dinner tonight. I am sleeping on a chair on the back deck tonight. I don't know why they are doing that. Why would someone treat their flesh and blood like this? If you could call me and my family flesh and blood. Momma Jen ran around so did Dave. I look nothing like Dave I wonder if I belong to another family? Man I would love that. I look like momma Jen and I know I am her kid. Sad as that is. But I know almost for a fact that I am not Dave's. I have long blonde hair like Momma Jen but mine is almost white and I have blue eyes and NO ONE else in my family has them. Momma Jen has brown eyes. Dave green and all the kids have a mix of blown and green. Everyone is pretty tall and here I stand at 5'1. My mom and dad are a little on the big side. Brandie is somewhat thin with a big butt that the whole family makes fun of. And me I am stick thin but fit. I have a full C cup so far and everyone comment on that that I am only eleven and I and that developed I don't mind it much. I like the fact because I can get work easy well that's what I have been told. I want to work for wrestling and that will help. My C cup is getting bigger by the day and Brandie can not stand it so I also love it for that fact. And my bone structure is so different from ALL of them. And my smile do not even get my started on that. I have a beautiful smile fantastic teeth nice sized they fit me really well and very straight and white. Oh and there is no forgetting the dimples that I have. The others have ugly nasty yellowed teeth smiles if you could even call it a smile I say its more of a smirk. Man I have been told by people I don't look like family to them. I have even heard that my family all together has just called my a family friend that they got stuck with for awhile. People don't think I hear a lot of the things they say sorry to break to them. I. hear. It. All! The rumors or be not being related to my family, me being anorexic, me being the school slut which I don't understand because I am only in sixth freaking grade!! Me being related to a riod head wrestler named The Big Show I mean come on I am a petty 5'1 I am a little girl! I am only suppose to get up to 5'3 I am sure I am not related to that nasty. Smelly. Roid head. Drug abusing. Thing. Animal. I am surly not related to THAT. It is the lovely year of 1990 I was born in 1979. I do not know who will ever read this little book I guess you could call it a diary but I do not care anymore I think I want people to know. This diary has everything that has been happening to be ever sense I was a little girl. I mean I am still a little girl I am only eleven but I have had this for YEARS no one knows I have it except my English teacher this year I left it in her room and she read the first entry. Thank god it wasn't as graphic as the one these days. That was only talking about I am starting a diary and that I ran away. I walked in and she was reading it lets say I wasn't to happy. I have not gone back to her class. Anyway I noticed I have not put no much stuff about me in here so that's what I am doing today. I am Kara Anne Tabbert which is how I have the nickname Kat . I have family a mother named Momma Jen everyone calls her that not Mommy or mom just momma Jen other then me I call her mother or Jen but no one else dares to do so. I have a "father" named Dave like I said I don't think he is my dad maybe one day I can find my real dad. I have a sister named Erica she is six yeas younger then I am and is annoying as can be. And I almost have a sister named Brandie two years older than me. She is the one that gets me into trouble and the main reason I want to leave. And I have a brother named Mike I actually like him. I go to him for things he is four years older then I am. And looks out for me. He has even called the hospital and police a couple times but he would not ever tell someone what really happened pr tell Jen and Dave that it was him that called. He has even gone as far as hiding me in his room when I am in trouble and has hid me at his friends homes before. It is a shame to see the hate in his eyes because of my family. Something tells me he knows more then he has told me. He had dropped hits about me. From my blue eyes and that I look like a wrestling daughter. With those hits together and the look in his eyes I think no scratch that I know there is something that he is not telling me he knows something and I think it has to do with my father. I am so grateful for him without him I may have died already. All I can say is I just hope that I have a real Daddy out there and that he is looking for me. Well from what I can see through the window in Mikes room which he opened yesterday he doesn't know I am sleeping outside but he knows that I have before so he always has the window open and a clock by it so I can see the time. He is out tonight with his friend Connor down the street but I can see that its is eleven o'clock. So I might as well try and sleep.

Jens prospective

Phone conversation

Jen- DAMNIT no you are not taking Kara!

Person-I am her father why can I not take her?

Jen-I was the one who had her inside of me for so long I will not let you take her.

Person-You do not even want her this is crazy!

Jen-That is not true I want her I need someone to clean the house.

Person-That is all you use her for? I have seen her around she is beaten and black and blue what are you doing to her?

Jen-Nothing, now I am going to go and check on that little bitch! And stay away from her you have your own family stay out of mine that's m child not yours.

Person-So what if I have a family? I deserve to have my daughter with me. She should be here in West Newbury Massachusetts with me. John wants to meet her and Dan, Matt, Steve and Sean do to. Everyone knows about her why cant you let her have a happy life with me and the boys?

Jen-As long as I am living and Carol is in the picture you are not getting her.

Person-So it all comes out you are hurting my child and not giving her to me all because of my wife? that's low.

And with that the person hung up.

Kara's prospective

_Wow did I hear that right? I mean I almost knew that I wasn't Dave's kid but to hear it. Wow that's great!! And he wants me. I have to find out about him and find him maybe Dane knows something I have to find out. _

As I was thinking that I got up from my chair grabbed my cell phone and sent Dane a text

Text-Hey Daney Boy I knew it! I knew I wasn't Dave's I just heard Jen talking to someone saying that I cant go with him he is my Dad I knew it! But not just that I have one but he wants me!! Um can I go down to Connors I um am out side again. 3Kat

It only gook at the most two minutes to get a text back from him.

Text-I knew you would find out sooner or later. Yes come down I want to talk to you about him. Love Dane

After reading that I ran into the house everyone was sleeping by that time ran to my room and closed the door. I took my Mount Saint Joe gym bag but all of my CD's DVD and pictures I had printed out from the internet and posters everything that decorated my room with. And all of my wrestling gear. Yes that's right I am training to be a wrestler. Then I grabbed my suit case but all of my clothes into it. I put every single thing I own into it all my shirts and hoodies taking out my Mount Saint Joe jacket pulling it on changed out of my sweatpants and changing all of my clothes I stripped down to nothing and I grabbed my underwear and bras shoving them into my bag I looked at the suit case thinking of what else I needed and that's when I decided to take every single thing I own with me including my laptop and Play Station. I reached out and grabbed my cell phone and called Dane.

Phone conversation.

Me-Dane I am taking everything with me. I am leaving for good come up here.

Dane-Ok I knew you would I have your Dads number I will go up I took the truck so put every single thing you own put it in bags I am out front put everything that can not break and push it out the window.

Me-Ok stuffed animals are first I will put the CD things in with that so it will take less time I am packing everything right now.

End of phone conversation.

We put everything into his truck

And left to go to Connors.

I was wearing an oneill hat on backwards, my hair all white, a bam shirt tied under my breasts with a hair tie tucked into the back so you can see it. With very tight low rise jeans and purple and black skate shoes. With my white and purple varsity mount saint Joe jacket.


	4. out of that life

Kat's diary

1/10

It is eleven in the morning. I am up and impatiently waiting for Dane to get up. We were up all night playing games tying to keep my mind off of my new family. Jen called this morning Dane woke up to answer it but he feel asleep after it. She basically just asked where I was and if he knew. He told her he had no clue and that he would go out and look for me later on. What a lie. He had lied so much for me its crazy. Everyday another lie and after that more to clover up that lie it just goes on and on but hey! it's a good reason. I can not wait to meet my "new" family. OH OH OH OHHHH MY GOD yes four "OH's" it is snowing. Like crazy! So anyway- oh well Danes waking up! I get to call my "dad" today he's coming to get me. I got to go.

"DANE!" I screamed. I looked around rubbing the sleep from his face looked at me mumbled something. And said. "I get you exited but Kat really you hurting my ears." I looked at him giving him a huge cheeky smile and skipped over to him. "Now Daney Boy come on I want to call my "new" Daddy" I said with a laugh when I said new daddy. "Ok give me like two minutes ok?" he asked. "umm well only two and that's because you got me out of hell." I said wile running up the stairs into Connor's kitchen where his parents were.

"Hello Kara." greeted me as I walked into the room. "Hi how are you?" I asked. I am always polite to older people but hey I stay at their home a lot so I want to be nice. "Oh I am great. How are you? Another fight with your parents I am guessing?" she was questioning me.

_Oh Shit! _

I looked at the floor kicking around. "Oh um yea sorta but um you cant tell anyone you saw me." I told her my eyes glued to the floor. "oh well um I will not tell anyone if that's what you want." she told me with a smile on her face. "thank you for letting me stay over so many nights this will be one of if not the last night I will have to stay here." I told her. The look on her face went from concern to understanding.

_What the hell?! If she knows about my real dad I aint going to be happy!_

With that she smiled and walked away.

I was now sitting at the computer chair in the basement of course still at Connor's waiting for Dane. "OKAY Dane come on I want to know if he want me or not!" I screamed over to Dane who was just coming out of the bathroom after taking a shower. I will never understand that boys priorities. He can go days with out showering but when there is something like THIS he decides to take a thirty minute long shower!

"Okay okay I am out! But really Kat I know he wants you I talked to him like two days ago. I will give him a call." I told he in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. I smiled nodding my head and right before he pressed send on his cell phone I screamed "WAIT!" he looked up to me with a questioning looked on his face I smiled and added. "Put it on speaker." he laughed at me but sis as I said.

Phone convo.

Person- Huh? (the voice was a guys he sounded a little on the tired end)

Dane- Yo! Matt!! Its Dane. how's it goin?

Matt- uh well I dunno like JS is fo real stressing cuz yo ma. An that little girl….um damn I forgot her name what is it?

Dane- her names Kara but remember never call her that.

Matt-yea that's the girls name. um why do they call her cat anyway?

Dane-uh well her names Kara Anne Tabbert her name isn't cat like the animal though you

Matt-ohh that's cool. But dude what do you need? Its late and I need my sleep yo.

Dane-oh man I am sorry but I need to talk to JS.

Matt-Uh Dude I don't think he is in the mood to talk really he is pretty upset about the bit- I mean your mother. And Kat.

Dane-well I HAVE to talk with him its about Kat.

Matt-oh well in that case dude hur you go.

We could here the guy on the other end shuffling around and drop the phone screaming a line of curse words that would make my grandmother faint.

Person-Hello?

Dane-JS man its Dane I got some uhhh news.

JS-Dane how many times did I tell you not to call me JS? You got everyone calling me that now. I get it John Sr. but COME ON. (he said in a joking voice)

Dane-well Mr. John Sr. HAHAHA sorry but really JS I got some news concerning Kara.

Kat shot him a glare when he used her full name and slapped his arm.

JS- Oh what is it? Is she ok? What's wrong? Is she ok? Son tell me is she? What did the itc- I mean Jen do this time? Was it Brandie?

Dane-whoa whoa whoa one question at a time. Um well she found out about you…

JS- Oh Gosh that's well I think a good thing right?

Dane- it's a fantastic thing she is with me right here.

JS- Oh my god! Kara are you there?

Kat-y-yes I-im ri-ight here.

She said trough tears

JS- I know you don't like to be called Kara I am sorry but I don't feel right calling my little girl Kat.

She laughed a little

Kat- Its ok um I don't care you can call me anything really but not Kara it has to much to do with my mother.

JS- Ok I understand Kitten.

Kat- Haha I like that.

JS-Ok haha that's what I will call you then.

Kat- So um what do I call you?

JS- well your brother here has nicknamed me JS but you can call me that or Dad or whatever you want.

Kat- ok um I think Dad would fit.

JS-Kitten I will talk to you later ok? I need to talk to your brother. Kat- Ok

With that she gave the phone to Dane and to much of her dismay he turned the speaker off.

Sense she couldn't hear the other end of the convo she choose to watch TV.

After thirty minutes she heard Dane say goodbye and hang up. He walked into the room with a smile.

"sooooooo does he want me?" I asked already knowing that answer.

" Um Uh DUHHHH you have a plane ticket already or you at the airport! I will go and get Haley (Kats dog) and I will get away to bring her. JS knows about her already. So now worries about that." he told her with that she ran up crying hugging him and a smile from ear to ear on my face. "Thank you so much Dane I will talk with you everyday ok? No way I am going to stop talking with you. And keep your 15 year old ass out of trouble!" she told him. He had a fake shocked look on his face. "Me? In trouble? Ohh I think not! that's you!" he said with a smile.

"Hey hey just because I beat the snot out of a couple teachers doesn't mean I get in trouble." "Oh surrrre ok whatever. But hey, listen call me EVERY single day, keep training for wrestling that's your dream as long as mine I will keep training too. And DO NOT get into trouble there, their family is really fun but I have a feeling they don't want you beating people up." "Yes Dane." with that she broke into tears. Dane just sat her down and tried calming her down.

After ten minutes Kat shot up knocking over Dane in the process. "what is it Baby Girl?" he asked. Kat smiled looking at him "You said theres a plane ticket already when do I leave this -he looks around- hell?" "Um let me see its two now um I would say twenty minutes Babe!" he exclaimed. "OH MY GOD ok so um every single thing I own is packet including jackets and shits I stole form you haha I have all of it the only thing left is my Baby." he looked at her and laughed. "What? I love her she is my Baby Puppy!" he looked at her backing up his hands in the air " okay okay I know I know she has been with you for everything I will et her to you in days ok?" "Yes that's ok but make sure she is with you at ALL times I cant believe she my herself now but Dane really watch after her OK?" "Yes Kat its fine they will not do anything to her." he told Kat. " okay so let me get al the stuff I brought in last night put it in the truck and we. Are. Out. Of. Here.!!!!!" he said. Kat smiled grabbed some bags and ran to the car through the snow. Thankfully Momma Jen wasn't walking Erica's puppy so they could make a clean break.


	5. new home

Whatever happened? Wrestling story chapter 5

JS prospective

"BOYS GET DOWN HERE" I yelled to my sons Matt John Sean and Steve. They all came running form the attic which will soon be my Kittens room. "Carol would you mind coming in the den please?" I asked my wife with my boys behind me . "Ok sure Hun." she said to me. So we are all sitting in the den everyone looking at me. "Ok so you all know about Kara?" the look on their face was either 'Crap she is dead.' or 'Ummmmm Kara?' either way I have to explain more. I mean no going back now she is on her way!. "I mean you may know her as 'Kat'" I old them the look on their changed. "Yes Dad I think we all know of her" John said. He had a bit of a tude with him ever sense he had seen a picture of what Kat was going through. "John not a time for your attitude." I snapped at him. "Well as I was saying she had found out about me. I talked it over with Dane. I think you all know Dane am I correct?" I asked all nodding their heads telling me yes. "So anyway as I was saying, she found out about me. She is coming here I talked it over with her brother and she has some broken bones, scars and black and blues . I don't want anyone saying anything to her about them she will open up after time. From what I hear she really happy to be out of that house with that bitc- I mean Jen. So please help me out. She will be here late tonight we have a few hours I am going to go out and get some black and dark purple paint and a bed for her she is going to live in the attic. So please clean it out so when I get home I can start." with that I looked around looking at my boys and wife. "Dad dude that's so cool!" Steve said. I laughed a little "Yea well the part of her coming. Oh yea and guys she has a dog that will be here in a few days. I know we said no animals Hunny but this dog has been with her for a lot of her life its her best friend and I am not taking that away from her." I told them.

I went to the store closest to my house to by the paint and bed and everything else I would need. Dane had told me that her room at home was pink and she didn't like it that her favorite colors were purple and black and that if I could find a picture of Mount Saint Joe school she would love me forever so I went and found one. Apparently that is were Dane goes to school and she loves it there.

I got home hours later called to the boys. "Boys come here!" I yelled up the steps to the attic. Them fighting down the stairs about something on a game. "That is enough!!! Now I need some help. John I want you to go to the air port to get her I would but I really feel like you should. Steve Matt Sean and Dan I want you to take the paint and go out to the attic. And do strips of that. When its done we bring the bed up." with that I left the room but I could hear the boys talking. "HA you guys gotta paint!" john teased. "Yo dude that aint funny we don't even know this chick and she comes and we gotta do all this shit for her!" Commented Sean. I went to get up but I heard something I liked "Listen here Sean, I have seen the hell this little girl has gone through and you are not going to mess this up. This girl is nothing but sweet. From what I hear she got a trouble past with school she can beat the shit out of you if you don't watch it. I am warning you if you say something like that again and she don't beat you to a bloody pulp I WILL." Exclaimed John. I smiled at the fact that he didn't know her and is already sticking up for her. With that I head a thud of Sean being dropped back on to the floor and John walking to me.

"Dad did you hear what that kids saying about _MY_ sister?" john asked me. I couldn't help but smile because of him saying his sister. "Yes I did. And I heard what you said to him. that's why you are the one picking Kara up at the air port." I said to him.

After an hour I walked to the attic to talk to the boys all together about something I learned earlier that day that was shocking messed up and scary to think about.

"hey you guy, rooms looking great." I told them the paint was already up and almost dry. "um ok so this will not be the easiest thing I can do but I _have_ to do this before she comes I found something out today from Dane that was shocking and _very_ upsetting about Kara." I told them they all looked at each other confused to what I was going to say. "Well um she has been abused physically and mentally we all know that but just one week ago she had a physical fight with her mother and went up to the school where she goes whenever she is upset and anyway on with the story she didn't have time to grab her dog so she went up by herself and when she was up there something horrible happened to her." I had tears in my eyes and I knew they were just about to spill over. I looked up and saw the look on their faces John knew what I was going to say I could tell. "Dad what are you trying to say? She as raped?" John asked me. I couldn't speak I had lost my voice all I could do was nod my head and with that the tears spilled down my face I had to get up and leave.

The boy were shocked to say the least they had no clue of what to say. It has been an hour sense I told them I got my composer back up walk but up into the room were they were now setting up the bed. I had more stuff about Kara to tell them this more of a warning for their friends to.

"Matt, Sean, Steve, John and Dan come here please." "Yea?" they all asked as they came in from of me. "Ok well you all know Kara she is 11 years old correct?" they all nodded 'Yes' "ok well this is for you and your friends if I find out any of them are doing unhitching to my Baby Girl it will be off with their heads. Ok so um… how… do I put this? Well um….. She is a little girl 5'1 and well not everything n her is so small." I just could not think of any words to explain to them. "DUDE dad what are you saying that are 'baby sis' got big o bittys?!" Matt screams getting a slap upside the head from Sean and a punch in the gut from John. "Um well if that's the way you would like to put it. So this is your warning. Eyes on her face! And tell your friends if they say _anything_ about her they are not welcome in are my house." with that I look to see if there were any questions in there little heads that they thought was necessary to ask. "Um Yo how big we talking?" matt questioned get again getting a slap upside the head and a even harder punch to the gut this time he had to go lay down.

It is now ten at night john just left to go and get my Kitten. I cant believe in an hour tops she will be _home. _Matt has just gotten up from the punch he got from John. I am gunna have to talk to him about this.

Kats prospective.

I have been on a plane for hours there was a storm snow storm so we had to land and I got on a train and then a plane a gain I have just been watching my wrestling videos all day I watched 40 so far. I was told one of the boys are getting me I am not sure what one um Joe? No, uuhh Matt? No that's not it its with a 'J' Ohhh yea I got it JOHN! Yea all I know so far is there are five boys -what joy- but I only know of those two names. The plane is landing!!!!!!! Have I ever mentioned I hate planes? Well there you go. .PLANES.! They are scary death contraptions and I don't want to die in a plane after living _there _for so long.

I am walking around that thing outside of where you get off the plane man what is the name? oh well I am there I have all my bags all 10 of them! I swear it is not even funny how many I have all big and annoying the shit out of me I can carry them I have it in a cart type thing. LAME. So I am now sitting down I don't know how I am sup- _oh shit! I never called Dane!!!!!!!_ I wiped out my cell phone and called him up

Phone convo.

Dane-Kat are you ok? Its been HOURS!

Kat-haha yes I was on a plane then train then another plane but I am here. Uh I don't know what any of them look like Daney Boy

Dane- Ok well Johns getting you right?

Kat-Yesum.

Dane-ok I will call him what are you wearing?

Kara-thanks, um lets see a hot pink tank sweat shirt with stone cold shit on it. Um jeans and vans. I cant be missed Dane I have SO many bags.

Dane-ok hot pink sweat shit stone cold jeans vans got it I will call John.

Kara- ok call you tomorrow. Oh yea and you _better_ keep my baby with you. Love you bye

With that she hung up.

I have been sitting here for a good five minutes when I feel someone behind me tap my arm. Me being well me I flip around scared out of my mind to see a guy about 16 or 17 I fall to the ground fear relevant in my eyes and I stare at him my eyes the size of dinner plate he of course is looking at me like I am nuts. "Are you Kara Anne Tabbert?" he asked "Yes" I said slowly I jumps over the chairs coming closer to me and picks me up. "well hello sis." he says I relax in his arms like I have known him for years. Like he was Dane. "Hey you just be a new brother?" I asked he laughed nodding his head. The car ride was quiet and nice. "so Kara what do you like to be called I hear Kara and Kat but I want to hear it from you." John asked. "Um… well I don't think I should be called Kat anymore for one I am not a Tabbert anymore I am a uh Kara Anne. No last name needed hah. But please don't call me Kara it reminds me of my 'mother'" "Oh ok understandable. So what should we all call you I know JS calls you Kitten but I aint calling you _that._" John stated with a smile "well my best friend Skater has always called me Reject and well all my "friends" called me that so that would be fine." "uh Reject? that's different." "Hey a different kind of name for a different kind of girl." I started proudly.

_I like john he is cool remember that. _I thought to myself

Man it is eleven just walked into the house and I am in my room John rushed me up here before anyone could get to me. Me laughing the hole time. John just walked in and is telling me to come down stairs.

I walk down stairs to John and four other boys at a table with an older man and a lovely looking women. "Uh hi?" I said. All I could do was just stand there in my head screaming _you idiots there aint a seat for me! _

But I chose to keep that o myself. John noticed got um picked me up and sat me on his lap. I looked back at him and laughed. "So uh anyone gunna talk or we just going to sit here?" I asked with a laugh and a smile on my face so they knew I was just kidding. John started to tickle my sides but he didn't get the reaction he thought he would instead of laughing I squeaked out in pain and tightened up no one noticed but John he stopped that second and whispered in my ear "Baby Girl I am so sorry I totally forgot you can hit me later." I looked at him smirked but said I didn't want to hit him. The man in there stood up I am guessing here but I am thinking its JS. "Ok so Kitten,(Yep I was correct) you know John, this is Matt -pointing to the boy at the end of the table- nest to him is Steve then here is Dan and that is Sean." with that last name he said I froze did he just say Sean OH MY GOD. I get up my face the only emotion you see is fear. My eyes wide everyone looking at me. Trying to find out what is wrong. I was backing up and of coarse I am so clumsy I trip and fall onto the ground Sean gets up because he was closest at the moment. And walked over to me asking what is wrong. I am using my feet to push myself farther away my hands blocking him from me I had tears in my eyes and falling down my face. He got in touching distance from me and touches my foot. With that I let out a blood curling scream. Everyone jumps up form the table and Sean jumps back from shock and I start sobbing. Muttering things "Please, please don't. I learned my lesson don't do it again. PLEASE!!" I begged him. "Please, please you don't need to do this!" with that something clicked in John's head he got from the table. He ran to me I jumped up into is arms my legs around his waist my grip so tight my arms hurt. He just hugged my and whispered things in my ear. "Baby sis its ok it is ok. Calm down no on will _EVER _do anything to you again. Shhh please baby girl calm down." he pleaded he held me for a few minutes until my breathing slowed down and my tear flow slowed down. I looked up from where I had my head which was pushed into Johns neck. To see everyone standing at the dinner table. Sean sitting out back by the pool just looking at the water it was winter so cold out but they had a heated pool so they still had water in it.

"I um uh I umm I-I um think-k I should go tell him some-something." I told the whole family. With that I got off of John and made my way to the back door around the pool to the diving board were Sean now was sitting on. "Um…..hi?" I said to him. I guess I startled him because he pretty much jumped out of his skin falling into the pool. When he surfaced he looked at me and saw my eyes were red and puffy but a smile across my face. And me doubled over laughing. Now I am guessing the water wasn't to cold for him because he stayed in. "Hey" I said again through laughter. "Well hello there I am guessing you came out here to tell me why you flipped out on me?" he asked. I sat on the board hanging my feel over the end and he swam up and held on to my feet. "yea I thought I should tell you first because well it had the biggest backlash on you." I said. He motioned his hands in a manner telling me to continue I laughed but then my face fell and he knew this wasn't going to be good. "well I am Kara Anne Tabbert. Well no more Tabbert no more last name for me. So no more calling me Kat. And no calling me Kara Reject would be fine. Ok so anyway I am guessing you have heard everything that has happened to me." I said he nodded his head and said to keep going. "So well anyway um I wasn't the best kid you could say I well beat the shit out of some people one of them named Paul well I kinda beat him to much and gave him head trauma and well his brother named Sean well didn't take it to well and one day came up and beat me up. He broke my leg in four places bashed my head into a pole so many times I almost blacked out he bloke both of my arms and told me he did it so I couldn't call for help. He left me for dead in an ally. The only reason I am alive is because a guy um I forget his name Phil Book or something like that I am not sure he saved me I can only really remember is he had a lip ring I couldn't really see but it shined in in the light. I um I am not proud of what I did but I had my reasons for doing what I did. Well when he found out I lived he didn't like it and beat me again and again until someone found out it was him doing it and put him in jail. That is why I had flipped out on you because you had the same name it was nothing against you." I told him. He nodded understanding where I was coming from. "Hey its ok it is totally fine now come here." he responded I had no clue what he met then it clicked . " AHHH no stop it! No I don't want to don't!" I yelled to him as he grabbed my feet pulling me into the water. After swimming for 20 minutes I got sleepy and laid on a pool mat and fell asleep. Not wanting to awaken me he picked me up and carried me into the kitchen.

Sean prospective.

I looked over to see the she had fallen asleep I can blame her jetlag added onto the stress with the crying and everything else I am shocked that she was passed out the second she stepped foot in the door. But now we have a tiny problem she has her jeans and sweatshirt on that are soaked and ma went to sleep. I am _NOT _changing her clothes um EW! I picked her up and walked into the house and into the basement with her. that's where John Matt Dan and Steven were. "Uh guys? We gotta problem." I said everyone looked up knowing what I met when I said it. Of course Matt screams Nose Goes and everyone's hand flies to their face but ME Why you ask? Because I was holding a little girl in my arms. "well looky hur big bad Seany gets to change her clothes." Matt teased. I looked at them. "There is no chance in HELL I am doing that! Yall get a better chance getting the Pope into a threesome!" I said making everyone crack up. I guess we were a little loud because it woke up Kara THANK GOD. "Oh hey Yall. Can um well can someone bring me to my room? I sorta forgot how to get to it." she said with a laugh. "Yea come on I will." john said volunteering himself.

John's prospective.

I walked her to the up stairs showing her every room then the top floor showing her what room was what then to the attic door which was next to mine. "Here you go baby girl." I said "John stay up here ok? I aint going to sleep yet and I want to hang out with every body and well I don't want to be by myself." she told me "Ok reject I will." I said with a laugh. "Ok come on don't be shy." she told me wile grabbing my arm. Wile in her room she was trying to get her sweat shirt off and couldn't get it she turned to me and her shirt was stuck in the sweat shirt so you could see her back and stomach and the marks on it. "uh can you help a Reject out here?' she asked me. "Yea no prob." I went over and helped her pull it off. "so I am guessing you saw that shit on my back?" she asked me. I nodded my head and she left to go to the bathroom that was in her room and we went back down stairs.


	6. I am just going to ask

Whatever happened? Chapter 6

Johns POV

I have been sitting here all night thinking. Thinking about the marks on her back. I mean really Kara is my sister and I care about her no matter the fact that I had met her what was it? Hours ago no matter I still feel like there is something connecting us. I mean yea as sister and brother but really there is a bond. Crazy I sound don't I? but I just don't know. You know what I can not sit here thinking about what gave her the marks I am just going to ask.

"Penny for your thoughts?" came a voice that was soft but energetic even thought it was now four in the morning. "Huh? Oh nothing. Hey can I talk to you for a second?" I asked her. "Yea sure anything." she replied.

Kats/Rejects POV

Oh crap I thought I so knew what he was talking about. What he wanted to talk about. My back.

"SO you want to tell me how you got them?" he asked. Ok so I got two ways to go about this. Truth or make some bullshit story up. Oh screw it I just met him and me is my brother so the truth it is.

"Well… you know all the crap with my family? Correct? Well the ones on my back are from the bitch herself Brandie. I don't even remember what I had done truthfully I mean it could have been something as little as a missed dust in the corner of her room to something like I back talked. Which is highly unlikely. Sike. But anyway I was sitting out on the porch I can not remember why really. Oh yea I was being 'punished' for not putting the forks out right at dinner. And anyway I had a somewhat belly shirt on and I had my back out of it and well she came behind me with a whip and cranked down on me for a good four hours." I told him the look on his face was pure shock. I mean really? What was he expecting? Oh yea I was skipping through a meadow of roses and I slipped and fell? Um NO! I was beaten.

Johns POV

Kat just told me what happened to get those marks I couldn't believe it I was thinking maybe something like she got in a fight and got them because I have heard she likes to fight but really? Her own flesh and blood beating her like that. DAMN I didn't even know what to say to that.

"Oh my god I had no clue it was going to be that bad." I told her. She just smirked and said. "Well love it is my life we are talking about." with that the so called Reject got up and walked over to Matt and talked.

Rejects diary

5/10

It has been exactly four mouths sense I have been at this house. My new house with my new family. Everything is really good. The boys have been great it is a lot of fun with them. I call Daney Boy every single day. I found out that my Mother has not even cared to call the mother flucking ha yes I said flucking it is my new word. Well anyway she hasn't bother to call the police and tell them that their slave child had gone missing with all her belongings. I have sense changed my name it is now Lexi Hope Cena. I think it is a rather cute name and I think it fits you know that Hope part. With out hope I wouldn't be here. It is not legally changed because well I ran away so they would find me. But if I ever go to a public school I have to use the name Kara but to teachers at the school I am Kat. Any place else other then school I am Lexi I hate I have to go by Kat in school but its only for the first year I think if I ever go. So anyway because the fact I aint suppose to be here I have a tutor and I will not go to school. Not that I mind because school well it aint my scene I have found out a lot about myself as of late. One being I am crazy smart I am in sixth grade but am doing work on a ninth grade level. I was just messing around and goofing off in Hell that is why I never knew I was so smart. I found out I am a pretty good writer to. I have been writing stories about myself and my life not letting anyone know it was all true and posting it on the computer I get reviews all the time saying things like "OH MY GOD Lexi theses stories are amazing can not wait to read more of them!" and things along those lines. I love the fact people are enjoying them but it is almost upsetting that they do not know this is really your life that you are writing about. Well anyway I have met some of the boys friends and they are pretty cool. One is already banned from the house because something about an inappropriate comment I thought I was funny but hey Dad makes the rules around here. I have been talking to Dad and Mom, yes I said Mom I have started to call her Mom I did not like calling her Ms. Cena way to formal for my liking and she treats me as her kid and refers to as her kid. I have been wresting a lot lately but I have been thinking I don't really want to be a wrestler I mean I love wrestling do not get me wrong but I don't know if I could ever handle the stress of it. I am aiming for WWE and if I get there I would be famous and do I really want that? I am not sure. I would love to be in the job field on hair. You know cutting coloring perming all nine yards but again I don't know about that because I want to be known by a lot of people. Well anyway today I have to go out and wrestled John I know and he knows he will claim to be going easy on me but lets face it for being my age and height I can actually take him.

"Lexi girl come on we are going to be late." I hear John calling me oh joy. "John don't get your thong in a knot I am coming." I say back laughing. "What in Gods name are you talking about thongs and me for?" John asked I just laughed and pulled his arm to the car. "Come on Mr. I get beat my girls and say I am letting them win, we are going to be late. With that comment we got in the car and left.

"Come on is that all you got big bro?" you asked sitting on the top rope and John was laying flat on the mat. "Damn girl you aint kidding you really can do a flip from the top rope and manage to kick me in the head and grab my neck bringing my down to the mat." he said. "Uh well DUH I have been practicing that one for years I made it up when I was on a trampoline at Hell and me and Dane just tried it out and found out no matter how much presser you use it still hurts really bad." I told him with a smirk. "Well I am done that took a lot of me lets get home." he said.

"God that was suppose to be just a nice Sunday morning work out and it turns into me being sore for hours." Complained John. "John really you have got to suck it up. I did one little move and it hurts but still STOP THE COMPLAINING." I told him. "SO Lexi Mexi Budexi. What are you planning on doing tomorrow the tutor is sick and no one will be home." Matt asked. "Well I totally regret that name now thanks very much. But I don't know I am still a little scared to stay home alone and everyone being so far I don't know what I am going to do. I mean I could go over Mrs. Donovan's maybe I have not talked to her in awhile and she knows me pretty well." I told him. "Lexi that women is like 100 years old she smells so bad and she hates you now remember we were playing kick the foot ball into movie traffic and you hit her car." Matt stated with a laugh. Thinking back to three weeks ago when we played that stupid game you made up hitting her car and how mad she was you busted into laughter with him. "Well Lex if you want I can ask if you can tag along for tomorrow at my school I know its an all boy high school. But I don't want you alone." said Matt. "Hey you know what that should be a lot of fun yea I am totally in." you told him. With that you got up and left the room to go and sleep you were pretty beat yourself you were bruising and sleepy and your head was killer.

*MONDAY MORNING*

I got up at the mother freaking butt crack of dawn. This is wayyyy to early I thought to myself. Just as Matt came a knocking at my door. "Lexi wear some black shorts and a white shirt that's the only way you can come." he told me. Oh fun I get to be plain today well just to mix it up I went and put my hair it pig tails and sliced up black skinny jeans added my pink and white Bam's and a black Element jacket and went down stairs. "God Lex I tell you to wear black shorts and a white shirt and you manage to get your edgy style in I am shocked but I don't know if you can wear that there." Matt told me. I only responded with a "Well if they don't like it I got two words for them SUUUUCKKK IIIITTTTT!" I laughed and walked off to the hummer.

Lexis diary

5/11

I. AM. SO. BORED. I have been in a class for two hours now. I even know all the answers these kids are idiots. Its like they are a bunch of flying monkeys. The teachers hand writing oh god don't get my started it is like chicken scratch isn't their a law about nasty hand writing like you can have it or something like that really it is just. EW. So I am just chilling here and sense I am not really part of the class I can text and do whatever the hell I want to really. Dane has school for about a half and hour them he is getting out to go to some doctor thing. He said he would text me when he gets out. So here I am sitting here sadly as Kat not Lexi. I hate that I have to use that name. Matt's friends no me as Lexi so I am being called two different names today. Well it is finally the end on this class on to the next one.

"Kat come on get your butt up I got gym next." Matt told me chocking little saying Kat he hates the fact I can not be called my real name too. I looked up smiled and nodded my head. "Off to gym we go!" I shouted saluting the people in the room and skipping off. Matt just laughed and fallowed me.

Again I am sitting here. Bored and waiting on Dane.

Ooh yeahYou can fill my cupYou can fill my bowlThis train is ready to rollYour eyes of fireHave stolen my soulStill coming back for moreYou are the lockI am the keyClimb up my lemon treeYou are the oneYou're on your kneesYou are my little queenYou know just what I meanClimb up my lemon tree

There is Dane I got a text from him.

Dane- Hey Lexi girl. I am out of school for the day and thought why not text Lex? So I did! HAHA anyway Jen has been asking about you.. Nothing good mostly when is that bitch coming home. I hope everything is going good there and I hope Haley is loving it there too! -Dane

Lexi- Hey Daney Boy I hope she rots in hell J I have been meaning to thank you for sending her again I know I have a lot but still thanks so much we both love it here. I am in a school right now, with Matt. And everyone has to call me Kat :/ I hate it. But Hey two more year and I will be known by everyone as Lexi I hope to go to a real school next year so the rest of this year and next year then it will be all Lexi all the time! -Lexi Mexi

Dane- Lex that is really good you want to go back to school. It sucks that you have to wait two years to be called Lexi by everyone though. But hey it could be worse….. -Dane

Lexi- I know it could most definitely be worse I could be in Hell right now. Haha well Daney Boy I have been thinking about work a lot as of late and I wanted to hear you take on me not being a wrestler…. - Lexi Mexi

Dane- WHAT?! ARE YOU KIDDING??!! Lex you have worked so hard! No way girl you have to be one! I have been practicing and shit. You remember the dream. It was going to be a family thing come on girl don't give up. -Dane

Lexi- it is not that I am giving up it's the fact that if Jen or Dave ever see it they will see me on it and I don't want to be brought back to them. -Lexi Mexi

Dane- That will never happen Lex and you know it as well as I do. If they ever find out by that way it is to late you will be 18 and they cant to shit about it. -Dane

Lexi-I guess your right. I was just scared. I know it is what I want but I don't want them to mess it up for me. -Lexi Mexi

Dane- No worries little girl they will not do a thing to stop us. So how have you been it has been about four months have you liked it so far? -Dane

Lexi- OH MY GOD YES! It is great here I wish you could see it. I have grown on them and the same with them on me. I even call their mother Mom. You get that I have a real Mom this time around. They treat me thousands on times better. I only wish you were here. -Lexi Mexi

Dane- I wish I was with you to baby girl I miss you so much. Being here with out you is so bad. The house Is a mess and the food is just EW I cant believe it is this nasty. And school is just nasty! Everyone is asking about you… -Dane

Lexi- well what have you told them? -Lexi Mexi

Dane- Different things to different people I think. One was you found a better deal. One was you moved to Iceland. One that you got a intern ship with a wrestling company in Iceland. So most of them involve Iceland I think. -Dane

Lexi- Haha that is to funny! I want to go to Iceland one day I think. Lol. -Lexi Mexi

Dane- I know you do hun. -Dane

We talked for the rest of the day we caught up on everything with each other it was a nice talk. I have not talked to him for that long the whole time I was here and it felt good. I am hoping in a year or so he can come and see me. He has turned 16 a week after you left. The second he turns 18 he is moving to here to be with you. Maybe even sooner he doesn't get treated that well at that house either.

*THREE WEEKS LATER*

Lexis Diary

6/1

I have been chit chatting with my Daddy about going to a real school and well….. In the beginning of next year I AM!!! I am going to the public school right down the street. Sean is transferring there and they are putting him in all of my classes we are on the same level no matter how funny that is we are. I took Danes advice about wrestling and I am going to keep trying to get better. I am already good so I just practice and kick ass J so anyways I have not been writing much in this thing I do every other day now before it was a few times a day but I do so much other shit I don't got time. The boys are out of school which is fun SUMMER VACA!! We are going to Miami fun fun fun in the sun sun sun. I don't mind that I am away from Syd anymore. Actually she is coming to Miami with us. Her rents know about everything that has happened to me and they know where I am and have talked to JS and Mom a lot. It will be kick ass. Well it is getting late and we as in me Matt Sean Steve Dan and John are all sneaking out and going to the movie place down the street it is going to be a lot pf fun. I personally thought of it and I know for a fact I will not get into trouble the boys know they will not the excuse will be 'we are just showing Lexi how to be a real teenager.' I of course thought of that.


	7. I want her back and I want her back NOW!

_Whatever happened? Chapter 7_

"_Ok guys it is four in the morning I say we head home." John said to us. "AWWW come on you are so lame!! We are having a blast I said to you before I will take the blame remember? I said I had a plan. don't you think I did this all the time when I was in Hell with Dane?" I said to John. "Lexi I know but we can not stay out all night. It is to late already." John shot back "John chill don't get your thong in a knot it is summer vacation! We are out having fun. No one will be getting hurt it is just a fun no\]night at the movies. I want to have a good time. This is my first summer that I can have fun! So let me make the most of it." I told him. He just shook his head and walked away. _

_*TWO HOURS LATER*_

"_OK guys it is now six in the morning JS gets up at 6:30 id we run fast we can make it home! But that is if we leave now! Come on lets move!" John screamed at us. "JOHN NO ONE CARES!" I yelled back causing everyone to laugh. "But you guys really I am like sleeping as I am talking right now I am really sleepy lets go home." I told them. "Ok Lexi Mexi just for you we can go home." Sean said. _

_As we walked home a car went flying past us and we didn't take anything of it just though it was weird that a car from Maryland was flying around and heading to are house. I stopped dead in my tracks and started running the other way. "OH MY GOD NO! no they cant no! no! no! NO! they cant be here! No way! I just got away from them!" I screamed heading down a ally way. All the boys were fallowing behind me. Dan got to me first and picked me up. "What? Baby sis what are you talking about?" he asked. "Its them." I whispered. Until everything went black. _

_Dan's POV_

_Lexi just ran off screaming something about it cant be them we all had a pretty good idea about who it was so we all took off after her. Except John he ran as fast as he could home to see if it was them. "What? Baby sis what are you talking about?" I asked her. Just to make sure we were right about what we were thinking. "Its them." she whispered before her eyes closed and she went limp. "GUYS HURRY UP SHE JUST PAST OUT!" I yelled to Matt, Sean, and Steve. They got to us and all were asking the same question. 'Is it her old family?' I just nodded my head. Scared out of my mind. "Lets take her to Bobs house. We all know she is close to that guy and she has told him a lot of shit that has happened." I told them they all nodded their heads in agreement. So with that we walked to Bobs he is my friend Ryan's father. _

_Johns POV_

_I ran as fast as I could home had it in five minutes and ran inside. To hear. "I tried calling all night! They saw a text from her saying she loves it here I must not have deleted all of them. Jen is coming out. We have to get her and all of the things she owns OUT of this house!" someone said I am guessing it was Dane. I walked into the room to see no one other then Dane. "What is happening?" I asked out of breath. "They are coming. Get all of Lexi's things and leave. NOW!" JS said. Once he said that I took off running up to her room stopping at my room to get my wrestling bags emptied the things inside onto my bed and ran upstairs calling Dan on the way._

_Phone Convo._

_John-Damn it Dan they found her they are on their way! Keep her out of sight from every single person in town I am packing everything that has to do with her. Do you have any pictures of you and her in your room ask the others to._

_Dan- Yea I have a couple. They say they have some to. We are at Bobs I know your saying make sure no one sees her but she has told him about Hell so I though it was are best bet. She blacked out because well I aint sure but anyway we are here pack all here we are putting her in the basement backroom they fixed it up its now a bedroom so bring everything here and she will stay here now and for the next few weeks maybe a month Bob said it would be best we told him they were coming._

_John- ok let me hang up she has a lot of shit to get and I have to through it out back then drive the Hummer back there and pack it all in. I will be there in well I don't know. _

_Dan- ok bi_

_End on phone convo_

_Dane came running up stairs with pictures from down stairs the basement and everyone's rooms. "Shit you guys have a lot of things for her." he said. "Yea ok here take these keys my hummer is outside drive it till your under her window I am going to start throwing shit out the window. How long till they get there?" I asked "I would guess two hours tops we have time." he told me as he ran out the door. _

_*ONE HOUR LATER* _

_Lexis POV_

"_UGH! What happened?!" I asked as I started waking up. "Lexi!! Are you ok!? We were so scared! Jen and Dave are on their way with the Bitches." Dane said to me. "OH MY GOD DANE!!!" I screamed jumping into his arms. "Ok so now tell me why I am in a room with all of my things but not my real room?" I asked. "Oh Honey they took all of the things that have to do with you and took it here. You will be staying with us for awhile and Dane will be do Honey." Bob told me. "Oh Mr. Bob thank you so much! You have no idea of what this means to me!" I told him getting out of Danes grip going over to him hugging him. "Its no problem Hun it's the least I could. I don't want you going back to that house." he told me. "And I don't want to go back" I said back. Almost about to cry. _

_*ONE HOUR LATER 8 IN THE MORNING*_

_JS POV_

"_Where the hell is she you son of a bitch?!" yelled Jen they just got here my wife saw them coming and left out the back door called the boys telling them they were here. And got into the lambo and left. "Who are you talking about Jen? I swear woman you are going nuts!" I yelled at her. "You know good damn well how the hell I am talking about where is that little bitch?!" she asked again. "Jen if I wanted to see Kara I would have gone to your house and got her. I would have gone to the court and got her my way. If you lost your own daughter that is your fault not mine." I told her in a calm manner not letting anything slip that I know where she is. "John I am not messing around I want her back and I want her back NOW!" "Jen if you don't leave in 30 seconds I will be contacting the police. Now leave my house." I told her with that she left. I know all to well she will not go far. _

_Later that night around 6 o'clock I was sitting drinking coffee reading a newspaper and listening to the news when something catches my eye. "Breaking news. Today at approximant one o'clock this afternoon there was a car crash. Involving a red SUV and a log truck heading south. The driver of the truck is saying he was tired from all of the long runs he has been making and fell asleep at the wheel. Going into a head on collision with the other car. The SUV was pinned into a tree no one could exit the vehicle when something horrible had happened. There was a gas leak from both the SUV and the log tuck causing an explosion. Everyone in the SUV which included a Mother Father and two daughters has either passed or are in very unstable condition. They stopped at a gas station a few miles away asking where the closest hotel was. They were on a vacation heading to the hotel recommended when this accident happened. The only one that is still alive is the little sister. The family is the Tabbert family. Mother Jen Father Dave older daughter Brandie and younger daughter Erika. More on this breaking news to come._

"_Oh my god." was all I could say I ran to the phone and called Lexi. _

_Phone convo_

_Lexi- Hello?_

_JS-Lexi I have some horrible news_

_Lexi-oh god no what is it please tell me they didn't find out._

_JS-No Honey, Jen Dave, Brandie and Erika got into a accident._

_Lexi-Oh…. Ok… um I don't feel bad but are they ok?_

_JS-No.. all of them are dead other then Erika._

_Lexi-oh god!_

_Lexis POV_

_My dad just told me that they all just died other then my little sister_

_Lexi-are you sure?_

_JS-Yes I just say it on the TV._

_Lexi-is it a bad thing that I don't feel anything about it I almost feel happy…._

_JS-Baby girl I cant tell you what you should feel. I was not the one that lived through what you lived with._

_Lexi- Ok well I am going to go I have to tell everyone. _

_JS- Ok I will see you sooner then I thought I think it is ok to come home._

_Lexi- Ok Daddy hope to see you soon_

_End on Convo_

"_They. Are. Gone." I said to no one in particular. "What? Who? Hun what are you talking about?" Bob asked. "Them Jen Dave and Brandie. Dead car crash I think it was." with that everyone ran over to me. "Are you for real?" Matt asked. "No you dip shit I made up that the people that abused me all my life died. Yes they are gone. Gone. They cant take me away. Ever hurt me again. I am free." _

_*ONE WEEK LATER* _

_No one lived through the accident other then the man in the log truck Erika died later that night from shock. _

_You are now in Miami_

"_Lexi!!! Come on! If you want to get to the beach today get a suit on and get your butt going!" john called from the living area of the home we have in Miami. _

"_I am ready you little girl chill the hell out! Man I swear you are just so bad and annoying sometimes!" I said smirking. "I was thinking about school. I don't know if I want them to call me Lexi yet. Like it would be totally cool to like half way change me name." I said laughing. "Lexi that is actually sort of funny you should definitely do it." Sean said to me. "I think I will I mean go and the first half be Kat the rest be Lexi." _

_We spend the rest of the summer in Miami I love it there really I met some sick people here one being __Lauren Watts we are like crazy best friends now. She knows me as Lexi everyone does I am only using Kat for school so I can be confusing._

_*FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL*_

"_No go away I don't care I want to sleep!" I said turning over trying to get back to sleep. Sean was waking me. He took a bucket of ice cold water and dumps it on me. "You know what you ass hole I hate you! I am soaking wet now and you woke me up even before the butt crack of dawn!" I complained. "Come on Lexi or shall I say Kat!" he laughed and ran off when I tried hitting him with a pillow on my bed. I got dressed and ready for school._

_I had every class with Sean and because of the marks I have all over my body I don't have to take gym. I don't take health because one I already know it all. And the only things thy are learning are Family life shit and we all thought it was best for me NOT to take that class._

_I am now sitting in my math class. It is a freshman class but hey! I am 12 years old!!! But the smartest in the class pathetic! But whatever the class is almost over then it is lunch. I only go for half of the classes so I leave after fourth period which is the lunch period. "Sean this is way to boring." "Well Kat you have to take this class no matter if you know it already." he said. "Damn I hate that I picked to keep Kat for awhile." "But in the end it is worth it to change it in the middle of the year." "Yea point. Hey class is over come on lunch time!!!" I said making him laugh. "You really love to eat don't you?" he asked "Hell to the yea!" _

"_So Kat how old are you anyway?" some chick asked me. She was um to be the nicest UGLY one of those popular fake girl that used to much makeup and this one wow she was ugly. "I am 12" I told her she just laugh. I stand upand got in her face. "Bitch what the hell you laughing at? I may be little but you have no clue what I have been through and hell I am smarter then your ass ever will be. So why don't you go run along and go fix that caked on makeup because the only thing it is doing is showing ho ugly you really are." I told her. The look on her face was PRICELESS! I laughed and turned away. "LEXI what was that?!" Sean asked "Sean you idiot it is Kat in school and she was not making me happy so I told her the truth a true statement is always better then a lie am I correct or no?" I asked he just laughed and we walked to are next class. _


	8. Biting is cheating to!

Whatever happened? Chapter 8

Lexi POV

Lexi of other wise known as Kat and Sean are sitting in her well their English class. There is ten minutes left and both are completely done their work so they are just sitting talking. "So Kat about what happened in lunch today. Why did you flip on that chick?" Sean asked. "Oh that… well I don't know I saw her before and I am a good judge of character and I could tell right off the bat she is not a person I want in my life. And her laughing at me I just stood up for myself. I have been walked all over for long enough so I am taking a stand now. I will not be walked all over anymore." I told him. He just nodded his head and went back to playing with something in his hands.

*FRIDAY NIGHT*

"So Lexi Mexi Budexi it is your first weekend for school here. What do you want to do?" Matt asked. "Um I don't know I think me and John are going to go head to the gym and stuff I want to work on some moves and I think I am just going to hang out after that. And Sundays free. What are you all doing?" I asked back. "Oh that's cool. I am not doing anything. Can I come to watch you and John wrestle?" Matt asked. "Dude yea totally that would be awesome now you all can see that I am really beating the snot out of John and it is not just him saying he is letting me win." I answered back to him. "Thanks Lexi" with that we got up and went to the basement. "JOHN! Biting is cheating!!!" I hear as I walk down the stairs. "Dan so it hitting! You started the fighting I just retaliated." John said. "But John I didn't hit you as hard as you BIT me!" Dan complained. Me and Matt just looked on at are two lovely brothers fighting about what is worse in cheating biting or hitting. I just shook my head and walked over. "Boys when will you grow up? Cheating is only right when it isn't noticed. And John why in gods name would you want to even bite Dan he never showers you just got a mouth full of sweat dirt and who knows what else when you did that." I told him the look on his face was beyond funny. He just slowly got up mouth open and took off running to the bathroom that was on the other side of the basement. "Lex that is mean. I shower. When I remember." Dan said trying to defend himself. "Dan that defense was not good at all. Sorry to tell you but you have horrid memory you are somewhat of an idiot when it come to bathing. I would bet my life that you have not showered in the last…oh… I don't know maybe week or so?" I said back to him. "Lexi that might just be try but still that was cold." he told me I just laughed and walked away.

*LATER THAT NIGHT*

"Mommy ma mom when is dinner going to be ready?" I asked laughing walking into the kitchen. "Lex it will be ready in a half hour. Care to help?" My mommy asked. "Yea sure I would love to." I answered walking over to the stove taking over what she was doing. "So Lexi how was school today?" she asked. "Oh it was pretty good I guess. On Monday some chick started to get in a fight with me so I told her off." I answered to her. "Oh dear Lexi are kidding me? your first day of school you get into a fight?" she asked. "Yea well it wasn't my fault she started it I didn't want to get into one with her but she was all up in my face and stuff it was no biggy. And anyways I have Sean there and he will not let anything happen." I told her. She just shook her head and went back to cutting up steak. After ten minutes of silent cutting from her I got the impression that she was not to happy with me, "Mommy…" I said almost as a question. "Yes Lexi?" she asked. "Are you mad at me? Because I almost got it to a fight my first day.?" I asked. "Oh Lexi No I am not mad at you. I am upset that the school is letting this sort of behavior happen and that I was not notified before." she answered back. Before could say anything all of my brothers can running into the room asking if dinner was ready.

*4 MONTHS LATER*

"So Lexi today is the day that we are changing your name. How do you feel?" asked my Daddy. "Pretty good. I cant wait really. But I have a feeling that something is going to happen today." I answered back. "Well I am sure you will be fine everything will be. Have fun at school and remember we are going at four to change your name." JS told me. I just nodded my head and walked to the hummer. "You ready for school Lex" Sean asked. "Yea I hate school though I cant wait to see if I can skip another grade so I will only suffer from two more years of high school." I told him. "Anyway you know that chick Avril?" "Um No?" I said back. "No you know the girl that got in a fight with you your first day." he said. "OH yea that fake ass bitch what about her she got kicked out of school like the next week and went to juvy." I said. "Yea well she is back." "Whatever I don't need to deal with her shit." I told him. We continued talking about everything and nothing until we got to school.

"Please excuse this interruption. Would the owner of a red Hummer H2 come to the front office. Thank you." Came a voice WAY to happy and fake. Over the intercom. Sense everyone around where we live freaking sick they all have either really shitty cars or a sport car we are the only ones with a Hummer so we knew it was are car they were talking about. "Kat I will be right back let me see what they want." Sean said to me. I had a funny feeling in my stomach. I grabbed his arm. "Sean wait. Let me come I have a weird feeling that something is going to happen I don't want to be here with out you." I told him. "Kat you're a dork everyth-" "No don't fucking tell me I can not go I am. If you don't give a shit about me then fine but I give a shit about myself now so I aint going to stay someplace where I can get hurt." I interrupted before he could say anything I got all of my things and stormed out of the room. "LEXI WAIT UP!! DAMN IT WAIT!" Sean screamed to me running after me. I choose to ignore him and keep walking. "WAIT!!!" he screamed again I don't say anything back just have my eyes locked to the office door and walking with a propose to it.

"Sean Kat someone has ruined your car. They took spray paint and what looks like an axe to it. We are not sure who because there are not any eye witnesses at this point we called the police and they investigating this." said the principle of the school. "Is there anyone that you know would do this?" she added. "Avril" we both said at the same time. "I got into a little fight with her on the first day of school ma'am" I told her. "Ok we will look into it." with that I got up and walked away. "Lexi! WAIT! Damn it wait up!" Sean yelled to me. Again I had no intention of talking to him. I am not really sure why I had gotten so mad at him maybe the fact that I felt like someone was going to harm me and he took it as nothing was going to happen that I was just paranoid well screw him. I don't care I feel as if he does not care when he acts like that so whatever I have lived most of my life with people that don't care about me one more doesn't matter to me. Ok so maybe I am lying. I may have a bad ass look and a give no shit attitude but really I am a huge softy I care about what everyone thinks I have feelings and they get hurt a lot. I get to the hummer and look at everything on it. There are things written on it that would make a grandmother faint. And the damage that was caused was just UHH we need a new car.

"LEXI!! Stop walking away damn!!!" Sean yelled yet again. "Sean what the hell do you want? I don't want to talk to you right now. I aint in now freaking mood you don't care you made that clear and I don't care that you don't give a flying shit about me. I felt and feel like something is going to happen and look so far I was correct the Hummer is now messed up. And I feel like we-" I didn't get a chance to finish talking before all I felt was pain and I was screaming bloody murder then….everything went black.

Sean's POV

Lexi was bitching to me about something about not caring I was getting more and more mad. What the hell is she talking about? Before she could finish her bitching something hit her over the head. "HOLY SHIT!! Lexi! Are you ok? Le-" And again before the sentence was complete everything was black.

JS POV"Hello?" I asked into the phone. "Hello is this ?" The person on the other end of the phone asked. "Yes this is he." "I am calling to inform you on your daughter Kara Anne Tabbert and your son Sean Cena." he told me. "Yes what about them may I ask." I answered. "Well at noon the school called them to the office to tell them someone had vandalized their car. While out there they were attacked. We think it is the same person that has done both acts. We also think that the main attack was on Kara, mostly because she sustained most injuries they are both in the hospital at this time. Sean has blacked out but is waking up at this time. But Kara is in a coma at this time her skull has been fractured. We think it is best for you to come down." he informed me. "Oh yes, yes definitely I will be right there."

*AT THE HOSPITAL*

"Hello I am here for my son and daughter Sean Cena and Kara Tabbert. They came in a little while ago um Sean was blacked out and Kara is in a coma." I told the little lady at the front desk. "Ah yes the kids from the school scene. Yes come this way you can see your son we has fully woken up from blacking out just a little while ago."

"Sean are you ok? What happened? Who did this? Did you see anything? Do you remember anything?" I asked in a panic. "I am fine I am hurting a little bit but I am fine. I don't know what happened one minute we are fighting and looking at the car and then Lexi got hit. I am not sure who did it but if it's the same person as the car I have an idea. I saw nothing by the time I looked around I got hit. So I don't really remember anything other then before I blacked out." Sean told me. "Wait did you say fighting? Damn it why were you two fighting?" I asked. "Well when they called me to the office well more like the owner of a hummer to the office I got up to go and she was saying shit about something has happened and I didn't believer her then she said stuff about me not caring about her and her safety or something and then she just stopped talking to me until we got to the car when she said that she didn't care about me any more that I don't give a shit about her and other things that are not true. And mid word she got hit with something." Sean told me. "Damn it! You better hope to God that she is ok." I told him. "Wait a second! You are blaming me?!" he asked in shock. "No but if you two weren't fighting maybe you would have been able to help! She hasn't been here for a year and she is already in a coma!" I told my son then took my leave. When I left the room I saw Sean's doctor. "Doctor can you tell me were a Kara Tabbert is?" I asked. "Yes this way I am her doctor to I am going to see her now." he told me. We went to the room to see my little girl laying there helpless in a coma not knowing anything or anyone around her just laying almost lifeless if I didn't know her any better I would have thought either two things. She is dead or she is not Kara Anne Tabbert. "Sir Kara is in a coma." the doctor told me. "Yes doctor I know. Um how long will she be in a coma for?" I asked. "Well the severity of her injuries are very high she is lucky to be alive to say the least. She must have some people looking over her. Her brain is swelling at a raped rate we are trying to calm that down as we speak. And also one of her broken rids has punctured a lung. She is very lucky to be in this state. To answer your question on how long she will be in a coma for, it can be from weeks to years or even until she passes away." he told me I thanked him and walked out of the room to call all the other boys and my wife to tell them the news I called telling them but now I am telling them the extent of their injuries.

*1995*

Lexi still has not come out of her coma Sean has been going through depression. Dane has moved from his home in Maryland and lives with us now. All of the boys are out of school. Sean has dropped out and spends every day at the hospital with Lexi. JS and her mom has cried every night sense she has gone into her Coma John stopped his training to be a wrester and just sits in his room all day reading and rereading the stories Lexi has written. And every now and then her reads her diary yes invasion of space but she once had told him that she wanted him to read it if something had ever happened to her. Matt is the one that tries to keep everyone going. Dan moved out not wanting anything to do with that house but visits Lex every day, Steve is not showing how bad this is effecting him he gets in fights with all his brothers and father and mother all the time because he acts like he doesn't care. Dane and Sean practically live at the hospital the refuse to leave. Lexi's condition has gotten some what better but not well enough to get out of her coma. Today is a sad day for everyone that knows Lexi today is her seventeenth birthday. She went into a coma at the age of twelve.

DANES POV

"Lexi baby sister I love you I hope you know that I am always here for you I want to see your crystal blue eyes so bad. We all miss you, your crazy personality you are out going and never give up no one is giving up on you. I know you are going to come out of this and move on. We caught who has done this to you. Avril and her friends along with Sean from Maryland did. I don't know how he found you but they are all behind bars and are there for a long time. Baby please wake up PLEASE!" I begged. I tell her that they got the people every day thinking that it may some how get her out of this. "Lexi come on baby girl! I know you can just try harder. It is your seventeenth birthday baby sister Happy birthday." I say going into a fit of tears. I look away for a second. And squeeze her hand. When I look back I see something and jump away. "OH MY GOD!!! SEAN!" I scream. He comes walking in with tears of his own. "Huh?" he asks. "Oh my god her lip twitched she hasn't moves at all for FIVE years and her lip is twitching!! God uh um yea we got to tell everyone!!!" I scream still holding her hand. Everyone is now running in the room asking the same questions. 'when did she move?' and "Has she moved again' it has only been five minute everyone looking at her and I feel something that makes me smile I have not smiled sense other then when her mouth moved sense the accident. She squeezed my hand. "Guys, oh my god!! GUYS she squeezed my hand!" I yelled everyone is now smiling and are saying oh my gods and I cant believe this! JS gets up and runs to find the doctor.

It has been hours sense Lexi squeezed my hand and everyone was kicked out of the room. A nurse is coming to check on Lexi right now though.

LEXIS POV

Ah oh my fucking gosh!! What is wrong with my head?! I could not see straight my hearts racing I have no clue were I am. What little I could see was all white boring dull the total opposite of my taste. But anyway back to the point what else I say were extremely bright lights ,big beeping machines, with little red and green lights, and people walking around in large white coats.

"Hey hey Doctor she waking up! Come, come quick!" Screamed a little women she had all white on, and her hair down to her waist was wavy and curly. It reminded me of fuck I cant remember well anyway back to the story. I tried to get up and move a little but there was a pressure on me. Moving around my head hurt even more and I was feeling like was going to pass out.

Just as I put my head back down a man came running in. "Hey sweetie, are you feeling any better? My name is Doctor Jake Jonas but you may call me Jake." "Um Hello? How do you think I am feeling can you se me?!" I was talking in a pretty ticked voice because I was in a horrible mood my voice horse from not getting used in who the fuck knows how long. " Can you just tell me where EXACLY I am and when I can get out of here?" He just looked at me and walked out. Great I still don't know anything! I could hear footsteps and talking coming to my room it was a cop fit tall very tan and eating a donut. "You may leave now Sweets but you can not go home-" Before he could finish I chimed in "Well good! I would go back there if my life depended on it"

_JS POV_

"Mr. Cena Kara has woken up." the doctor tells me. "OH MY GOD! That is great. " "Wait but tests show she has memory loss." "From how long ago?" I ask. "Well she cant remember anything from two years before the accident." he tells me. "So she doesn't remember me or her family then……" I say. "That is correct I am very sorry her memory will come back with time though so there is a bright side. They are taking her to a police station to ask her some questions about the accident." "They already have the people why do they have to question her?" I asked. "I am not truthfully sure why but they wanted to. We want you to go with the rest of her family and watch what they say to her." he told me. "Yes , yes of coarse. We all will." with that I get up and tell he rest of them that we are to go to the police station and wait for Lexi there.

LEXIS POV.

Now in sitting in a cold again boring room but now it's a police station. Is today my lucky day or what?

"Ok before we think of what to do to you I have to ask you some questions."

"FINE!! As long as I can leave soon." I snapped back at him.

"Kara now lets start with what is the last thing you remember?'

"THE NAME AINT KARA!!" I stood up slapping the table.

"But your high school ID says your names Kara." the cop was really starting to make me mad at this point.

"Like I said it is not Kara not anymore its Kat. Kat with a K say it with me K-A-T easy now lets move on before I stop talking.' I snapped at him. I am sitting here the mirror shows me as someone WAY older then I remember. "Well then Kat so we can get this started. What is the last thing you remember" he asked me saying the name 'Kat" almost in disgust. "Well pudgy if you must know, the last thing I remember is my older sister Brandie beating the fucking snot out of me. That I have not eaten for a week and I had broken bones," I tell him. "Well Kat I would like to inform you on something." "Then fucking say it! Your wasting my fucking time I need to get home and get away from Jen before she finds this shit out!" I tell well no scratch that yell at him. "For one, Jen Dave Brandie and Erika are dead. Two you have been in a coma for the past five of so years. You have bad memory loss the last things you remember are things that happened two years before you were attack." "So your telling me the people o knew for the past five years I will not remember?" I asked calming down now knowing that they were not here to hurt me anymore. "Yes ma'am that's correct and something else is that you are not Kara Anne Tabbert anymore while in your coma that was the day you were changing your name so that day they chose to continue and change your name your name now is Lexi Hope Cena." he tells me. "Ok where is the Cena part from?" I asked. "Cena I s your real fathers last name Lexi" he told me I couldn't help but smile my _real_ father. "Oh ok cool. Um can I see them?" I asked. Before the guy could answer I see Dane walk in.

"OH MY GOD DANE! I love you so much I cant believe everything has happened you look so much older and oh my god have you been wrestling tell me you have! How is Haley? Oh god it is great to see you!" I squealed. He laughed hugging me and told me. "I love you to baby girl I am fine way better now that you hare here with me of coarse I look older Lexi it has been five years sense I have seen you and it seems like 7 for you. Your baby puppy is fine. And truth be told I have not wrestled I have been waiting for you to start again." he told me. "Dane that's sweet and all but Daneyyyy Boyyyyyy I cant believe you put your dream on hold for me. But anyways I hear I have more brothers lets bring them it!" I yells in excitement and Dane just laughs shaking his head and gets the boys. One by one they come in.

"Ok so Lexi this is Dan." Dane tells me when a guy walks in. "This is Matt Sean Steve and this one is-" he says before I cut in with a "John?" everyone looks at me like I was crazy. But something about him made me remember him or some bits about him. "Um Yea… Lex how did you know that?" Dane asked. "I..I am not sure just thought it was right, we wrestled right?" he was at a loss for words I could tell. He just came up and grabbed me spinning me around hugging me "John John stop! I cant breath!" I told him laughing. "Oh sorry Lexi Mexi-" I of course cut in again "Oh my god!!! Matt! Lexi Mexi Budexi!!!!!!" I screamed running to him hugging him "Oh my god I so totally remember you guys!!!" "Dan you are the one always telling me to shut up and be quiet because I am so loud. John you and me are the closest we wrestle and you cant admit I am better so you say you let me win. Steve you are the one that bosses me around and I tell you to suck it and run away. Matt we make up names for each other all the time you are the one that started calling me Lexi Mexi Budexi!" I told them. Before can continue I hear a "Kitten?" "AHH Daddy!!!!!!" I scream running to him. All my memories are coming back to me really fast like way fast. Well maybe not al of them. "Ah and my new Mommy ma mom!" I screamed when I saw her laughing then I turn from my daddy to my mommy and hug her. I look around the room and there I one person introduced to me that I don't know or remembered. "Um Dane who is that?" I whispered into his ear. "Lex that is Sean he was really close with you he was with you that day." he told me. I walked over to him and smiled and he just looked at me smiling. And I of course say something stupid. "I um I don't remember you." and his smile fades.

* * *

thanks for reading. review if you please i would really love to hear what you all think about this story! Kat3


	9. Wlcome to the family

So thanks to Jeffismyhero1217 and ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx for the reveiw 3

* * *

Whatever happened? Chapter 9

LEXIS POV

"Lexi.. What do you mean you don't remember him?" JS asked. "I mean I cant remember anything about him. His name his face anything I have done with him…" I told him. It hurt telling him this. I cant even remember my own brother what does that say about me? And how bad does this really effect him? "Lex… you really cant remember me at all?" Sean asked. "I I I'm sorry…I just cant. I don't know I remember everyone else…" I said before the room faded into silence.

"So Lex. What do you say to getting out of here and going and seeing the house?" Carol asked. "Yea.. Uh sure totally that would be cool. Hey does Syd know…..?" I asked. "Yea she actually is in the other-"Dane was saying before I interrupted in a fit of girly screams. Sydney Rea just walked into the room. She has changed to say the least! She is now at least 5 foot 7 she is definitely fit and so beautiful! She now has black hair with red in it.

"OH MY GOD! SYDNEY I cant believe what you have done to your hair I mean I know we talked about it but… YOU did it!!! AHHHH" I screamed running to her grabbing her into a huge bear hug eventually letting go in fear of really breaking her in half. "Yes Lexi I did! And tomorrow well tomorrow you are getting yours done to! And after you check out your house you are checking out MINE!" she told me. "Wait you live here to now?" I asked my best friend of ALL times. "Well uh DUH did you think I would live hours away from you when you are in a COMA?! I think not." she stated. I just laughed a little knowing she would have stayed in the same room with me if she could have. "Ok Love Bug lets go to the house." I said making her go into a fit of giggles when I used an old nickname I had for her. "Ok lets do that Scratchers." she retaliated.

"So you girls want to inform us in on these less then normal nicknames you have for each other?" Carol asked. "Well…. When we were in sixth grade some girl came out saying she was well into other girls and then the whole grade was talking about who they thought was or wasn't like her if you know what I mean. And everyone knew that me and Sydney here were close and shit and that I spent a lot of nights at her house and one person had the nerve to say they thought we were like dating and stuff. So one day I went in front of the whole grade and called her on stage. And I said something like 'So I hear there are some rumors going around this fucked up school! That we are total lovers Sydney, and I would like to tell you all me and my Love Bug here are leaving this messed up place, PEACE!' and we left the school laughing are heads off." I told the group making everyone crack up. "So Lexi where did you get the nickname Scratchers?" Matt asked. "Well Matt that is simple. Really… Well one day Lexi other wise known as Kat back then got into a fight with this girl that was calling her names and stuff and she was really going at her. So I pulled her off and when I let so she ran after the girl and got in her face saying 'Ever mess with me again I will make sure I get to rip you to shreds' and bitch slapped her and she had some nails on her and left four scratches on her right cheek that started to bleed instantly so ever sense I have called her Scratchers." Syd told everyone making them laugh harder. Well almost everyone there was one lonesome fellow sitting in the back all by himself. Lets say I do feel horrid that I cant remember my OWN brother but I just cant…

"Ok so Lexi Mexi this is your room." John told me adding under his breath "For now" so soft I couldn't hear. "Wow this is like how I totally remember it has it changed at all?" I asked. "No" he answered.

"KIDS DINNER" Screamed JS we all came running from the game room in the basement lets say they have way cooler games in there now. "So Lexi how do you like the changes to the house?" Carol asked. "Oh Man Ma you have out done yourself here its fan-flipping-tastic!" I told her while digging into my salad. Syd sitting next to me and the boys surrounding us. "I am glad you like it so much." she added. "So Lexi… I have talked to your rents and I was wondering. You want to move in with me?" Sydney asked me taking another bite of her food like she asked me something like do you want to go shopping with me. "Oh my god well of course Sydney Rae you don't even have to ask twice I am so excited! AH!" I said well I wouldn't use that word I was using a overly excited outside voice. "Ok ok girl chill. We are going tomorrow for clothes for you. Because I am thousands percent sure clothes from five years ago will not fit you. And you have to live up to you end of the deal with your hair." Syd told me.

After dinner me and Sydney went into my old room and started packing. "Lex you want clothes as a prep-" "SYDNEY TAYLOR REA how could you even say that? I am getting all ripped jeans fishnets and short tiny skirts and BLACK! Nothing preppy!" I told her laughing. She just laughed and packed up some more picture frames I had. "Somethings never change. Huh?"

"You know you are a real bitch. You know that?" Sydney asked as she was getting up from falling over well more like because of me tripping her.

"You know you love me Love Bug." I told her still trying to control my laughter.

We were outside of the apartment she lives in moving my stuff in and I tripped her and she fell she didn't get hurt! She put her hands out to block her face. "Home sweet home." Sydney said as she opened to door to the place I now live. "Aw Syd its cute very us." I told her. The walls were all read and black the sofa and tables black and I could see some bedrooms one black and purple and one which was lived in that was black and hot pink. I am guessing the purple one being mine sense the other one was lived in already.

"So Lex your room is the purple and black one. You can put your things in there then we can go out to eat something to eat. After lunch I have an appointment so you can get your new radical hair." Sydney told me. "Syd chill we got all day to do this stuff. But I have to admit I cant wait to get that hair. It will be so much fun and so totally different." I told her.

"Ladies follow me your table is right here." said a girl most likely around the age of 20 to 22 "hello my name is Caitlin. Here are your menus do you know what you would like to drink?" she asked "Yea can I have a water." I told her . "Yea I want the same please." Syd said after me. "Ok I will be back in a little to take your orders." with that the woman took her leave.

"So Lexi are you remembering more after going and seeing the house?" she asked. "Yea well like I mean once I remembered all the boys and stuff memories have been pouring into my head the thing I don't remember is the day that I was attacked other then talking to JS about my name everything else I don't remember." I told her. "Lex you still have not remembered all your brothers, why did you say you did?" Syd asked. "Oh well I guess I forgot about uh…..um what was his name?" I asked her. "LEXI it is Sean!" Syd told me in disbelief that I forgot his name. "OH yea that's it! But yea I just cant remember him. He does not seen to thrilled that I don't remember him." "Well I would be acting the same way he spent everyday at the hospital with you and talking to you hell he dropped out of school for you!" Sydney yelled at me. " Syd babe give me a chance I just woke up what? A day ago? I am sure in time I will remember him. Well I hope at least." I told her. She was going to say something but the waitress came back.

"Here are your drinks. Do you know what you would like to eat today?" she asked. "Yes, I would like chicken salad please." I told her. "I would like the chicken pieces please." Sydney said. "Ok I will be back with your orders." she said and walked off.

"Dude where is this chick? I mean sure, I was in a coma for five years but last I checked it didn't take. Um what is it now 40? Minutes to make a salad and chicken pieces! It is not even busy here!" I said to Sydney. "I know right! I have never waited this long for my food here." Sydney told me. "Well whatever the hell is their reason I am pissed about it." "Lex chill here she comes."

"Thank you for coming I will be right back with your check." The waitress told us. She came back gave it to Syd and left again. "Holy McChicken Shit! Last I checked two waters a chicken salad and chicken pieces was NOT this much!" exclaimed a more then upset Sydney Taylor Rea. "How much Love?" I asked. "40 bucks!" she told-no scratched that- yelled to me. "Uh WOW" I said back.

"Should I even give her a tip after her taking so flipping long and everything?" Sydney asked me. I smirked and said "I got a tip for her: Don't play in busy traffic." She just laughed pulling me into a hug telling me "Wow I have missed your sense of humor the most." "Oh so you didn't miss my fan-FUCKING-tastic bod or my wonderful face?" I asked making her laugh. "Yea ok sure Lexi whatever makes you happy." She said before running over to her mustang and jumping into the driver seat.

"Oh my god Lex! You so have to get the skirt! Its so cute one you!" Sydney Rea squealed "Ok ok I will chill I will get whatever is cute ok? And anyway I saw some New rock boots that I want to check out before we leave." I told her. "God Lex your taste is clothes has not changed a bit baby girl!" "Yea yea, yea I know" I told her laughing.

We just walked in the door and I hear

**You gotta fight,**** for your right,to paaaaaaaaaarty**

**Your pops caught you smokin' and he said "NO WAY!"**

**That hypocrite smokes two packs a day!**

**Man living at home is such a dragNow your mom threw away your best porno mag**

"Hold on Matt's calling." I say to Sydney

"Hey Mattie Poo What is up?" I asked .

"Nothing, So well Lexi Mexi-"

"What do you want this time?" I asked knowing that there was a reason for his calling.

"Ok I will get right to the chase them. Raw is in town and I need someone to come with. You in?" he asked.

"Oh. My. GOD! Are you kidding YES a thousand times yes!" I told him. He just laughed and told me what time and he hung up.

"SO what was all the screaming about?" Sydney asked. "Matt is bringing me to a RAW event!" I told her.

"Lex that's so cool!!!" she told me. "No need to tell me! I know it is so neat!!!"

* * *

***MONDAY AT RAW***

"Matt thanks so much for bringing me!" I said to him. "Lexi chill ok? You have thank me already fifty times today at least just sit back and fun ok?" he told me. "Ok sure whatever you say Mattie."

So far the matchers were a lot of fun. The wrestlers are way! Different sense the lat time I watched it but hey I aint complaining. Matt got up a wile ago and I am not to sure were he went.

"Ladies and Gentleman please listen there happens to be a young lady here that has been through a lot in her life. She was abused for twelve years of her life, and other horrid things at a very young age and lucky for her one day she had heard that she has a real father out there that was looking for her." Mr. McMahon said to the audience.

this sounds all to familiar. Lexi thought.

"And once she was with them for a few months her 'Real' family came looking for her. Sadly for then they were killed in a car accident. And this young lady was attacked by a group of people along with one of her bothers and was in a coma for five years. She had memory lose and still doesn't remember a lot of things. She has been wrestling with her brother sense they say about the age of seven. She is now seventeen. And I would like to see what you all think of her." he added on. With that music played.

Kick It!

You wake up late for school man you don't wanna go,You ask your mom "please?" but she still says "NO!"

You miss two classes and no homework

but your teacher preaches class like you're some kind of jerkYou gotta fight,

for your right,to paaaaaaaaaarty

Your pops caught you smokin' and he said "NO WAY!"

That hypocrite smokes two packs a day!

Man living at home is such a dragNow your mom threw away your best porno mag

You gotta fight, for your right,to paaaaaaaaaarty

You gotta fight

Don't step outta this house if that's the clothes you're gonna wear!

I'll kick you outta my home if you don't CUT THAT HAIR!!

Your mom busted in and said "WHAT'S THAT NOISE!?"

Aww, mom you're just jealous, it's the Beastie Boys!

You gotta fight, for your right,to paaaaaaaaaarty

You gotta fight, for your right,to paaaaaaaaaarty

Paaaaaaaaaarty!

Paaaaaaaaaarty!

"Oh no, I am out of here." Lexi said to herself grabbing her bag and trying to get to the walk way.

"Whoa whoa WHOA! Lexi where do you think your going" I heard I slowly turn around to see Matt on stage. Microphone in hand. "You aint getting away that easy. No Baby Sister will you please do me the honor of me being your first match in the WWF?!" Matt screamed.

Did I hear that right? ME Lexi Hope Cena's FIRST match in the huge wrestling bis. "SO are you going to come up here or what?" he asked. Slowly I walked the black wall to him. He lifted me over and we got in the ring. "SO this is the infamous Lexi Cena?" Mr. McMahon asked. I got a microphone and talked. "Yes sir I am the one and only infamous Lexi flipping Hope CENA!" I shouted in my peppy attitude. He laughed and smiled to me. "Well in that case Ms. Lexi WELCOME to the wrestling family." he told me and stuck out his hand to shake mine. "Are, are you like for real right now?" I asked in disbelieve. "I am only 17.…" I added. " I am not kidding. I have seen tapes of you wrestling and I have hear about you battle and I wanted to give you a shot here. And I am know you are 17 your parents talked it over." I just smile shaking his hand turned to Matt and jumped into his arms and hugged him.

"So JR tonight was interesting to say the lest so far. The newest addition to the RAW roster is going to have her first match next against non other then her brother! JR Her brother!!!" The King said. "Yes King I know." JR respond.

I was back stage getting music ready. "So your Lexi?" I hear. I look around shrug and look through more song until I heal someone hand on my shoulder I jump and turn around to see non other then Triple H standing there.

"Oh Hello yes I am Lexi. Nice to meet you." I tell him. "Nice to meet you to. So looking for a song?" he asked. "Yes Sir I can beside. I love the song Body Movin' by the Beastie boys but it is someone of a weird song" I told him. "First no need to call me Sir and second you look like a chick that can fight for what is right go for a song you like." he told me before walking off. So that was it I was using the song 'Body Movin' I have hot pink hair and a cute outfit what else could be better. I know I will win its Matt for god sake he cant beat a turtle with no legs in a foot race.

I walked out to the ring and Matt after me. We wrestled around a bit mostly playing around until I hit him with the kick from the rope that knocked out John years before. And won the match I had to wake Matt up because he has never felt that kick before. We were sitting in the ring trying to get him up. And Triple H comes out. "So Lexi I could not help seeing that incredible kick you did. What is the name for it?" he asked. "Well I never thought of a name for it. OH I got it DMT?" I said. Into the mic. That was just handed to me. "DMT? How did you think of that?" he asked yet another question. "Man what is this 20 questions?" I said laughing making him laugh. "No I am just kidding well in the early years of my life I have one support system. His name being Dane Michael Tabbert. My older brother the rock in my life how cheesy that may sound. He was the one who got me out of a horrible life and got me out of a coma so DMT!" I said. He looked at me imprested. "Wow you're a smart girl." "I try" I simply stated before dropping the mic and skipping past Trips back stage.

* * *

So heres another chappie for yall. hope you like it. review please! -Kat


	10. Chapter 10

"AHHH OH MY GOD LEXI I CANT BELIEVE IT!!! OF COURSE I SAW! I-" Sydney screamed into the phone before I cut her off. "Syd I need to be able to hear! Now continue in an inside voice." "Oh my god I cant believe it! When did you sign the contract and everything?" she asked me. "After he said 'Welcome to the wrestling family' or something along those lines I went back stage and got a three fucking year contract!" I told her excitedly. " AH NO WAY! I-" but again I cut her off. "Sydney Taylor Rea what did I say?" "Ha Lex that rhymed. And yes mother I know inside voices. Ok, so anyway I cant believe this! I am so excited for you." "Well be excited for yourself to." I told her just to got a "HUH?" from the other end. "Oh yea well wrestlers are allowed to have family and stuff come sometimes but considering the fact I just woke up I am aloud to have someone with me at all times and I pick-" "OH MY GOD YOU DID NOT!?" she screamed into the phone so loud I had to pull the phone away from my ear. "If you would let me finish I would have told you….." "Well LEXI fucking tell me!" "YOU!!" I screamed then pulled the phone away from my ear and could hear the girly screams from Syd Rea on the other end. "Wow you are such a girly girl." I told her. "What? Me a girly girl? No nopey dopy no way am I a girly girl." she protested. "Dude face it. You have gone to the other side. Look this is you in like three weeks. 'like OMG this is like wow like I cant like totally believe like this. You like are like totally like amazingly fantastic.' now stick that in your juice box and suck it." I told her falling into a fit of laughter. "Yea ha freaking ha. So what are you doing now?" she asked me. "Um nothing I am in the locker room still waiting for Matt. So guess what we are doing in um three weeks." I told her. "Uh I uh I don't know." she said trying to guess at first but failing. "Going to Hartford, Connecticut." I told her smiling. "Dude why are we going there?" she asked me. I loved how clueless she was. "WRESTLMAINIA!" I screamed into the phone. "AHH!!! That is so cool!" she screamed back. "I know! Well Mattie is here so I will talk to you later." and with that I hung up the phone.

"So what are going to do about going on the road my yourself?" John asked. I had just walked through the door at home and all the boys were already there to ask questions. "Jonny Boy chill. I am not going alone." I told him and the rest of the family. With a hopeful look on all their faces at the same time they asked "Who are you bringing?" "Sorry boys, I am bring Sydney." I told them with a small laughed at the expression on all of their faces. "Now if you excuse me. I am sleepy. So I am off to bed." I told them then stopped in my tracks slowly turning around to face everyone. "Uh guys?" I asked. "Yea?" Matt asked. "Someone has to bring me to the apartment. I don't live here. None of my things are here" I said laughing and walking back down the steps.

"Bout time! Now tell me.. How was it?" Sydney asked as I stepped threw the door. 'it was… so real." I told her thinking back on the most wonderful experience I have ever had. Just me the squared circle and my opponent. It great. "I wish I could do something like that it is so cool!" She said sitting back on the sofa. "Well what do you do in your time now a days?" I asked I have not really talked about her really only about what I need. Where I need to go. How the family is doing. But nothing about her yet.

"Nothing much. I model and some photography." she said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Well humph I don't know." I told her. "Yo dude it is crazy late I am off to bed. See you in the morning." I told her walking to me room. Changing into a pair of black cotton shirts and a Beastie Boys band t shirt that I got when we went to the mall. I climbed into bed slowly falling into dream land.

"Lexi… come on. Lexi time to wake up" some one said into my ear. "Fine make this hard." they mumbled. "LEXI WAKE UP!!!!" somebody screamed into my ear jumping on my bed. "WHAT?!" I snapped at them. It turns out them was. Sydney, John, Matt, Dane, and Steve.

"You all suck." I said and rubbed my face free of sleep. "Yea well GET UP!" Dane screamed. "Why do I have to get up at…. FIVE IN THE MORNING?!" I screamed looking at the clock. "You have to get ring gear. Pack. And be on a flight out to Texas for training today." Matt said. "Yea so up, UP!" Sydney screamed.

*FIVE HOURS LATER*

"Sydney it has been five hours. Let me go home and sleep." I pleaded. "No you need to have clothes." She told me. We have been looking for clothes for me to wear for wrestling. "Here watch I can get clothes in like five minutes." I told her then walked off.

I walked around the store pickig anything I liked up. I came basck to Sydney with the outfit I picked out to wrestle in for my shows. "So… lets see this great outfit you picked out." Sydney said sarcasum dripping from her tone of voice. "Oh yea you are funny. It look you five hours for something that took me five minutes." I told her laughing. "But anways this is what I picked. A hot pink corset top with black pokka dots." I told her holding the top. "Black fishnet arm warmers." I said holding them up. "A black swishy shirt. And black wrestling boots with a white skull on them." I told her holding up the last two items. "Dude.. Lexi for being in a coma for so long you have great style!" Syd exclaimed.

"And now you need to get on a plane." Syd told me laughing as I went to say on my bed. I got ring gear and packed my bag now I have to leave?! Bull shit. "Fine stupid bitch I am going." I told her walking to get my things leaving.


	11. Chapter 11

"There are a few things that you need to know when wrestling. The points you can hit and that you should never hit how to take a hit and that you all ways listen to your partner." the coach told me. I am at a wrestling school in Texas learning a few brush up pointers. "Now Lexi I want you to do your move DMT on me." he said it was private me and the teacher. That was the fastest way to get done. I only need to be here two days so I might was well do the move. "Sure" I replied getting up onto the top ring post. I did the move and stood back up. "That was good Lexi very good." coach said standing up after a few minutes. "You sure you are okay?" I asked the second time. He definitely did not look so well. "Yes I am fine. That is quite a move you got yourself there." he told me. "Thanks" I replied smiling.

"that's it for today Lexi. Tomorrow I will show you the way to give and take a chair shot and we will be finished and you will move to the WWF." he told me. "Thank you sir." I said walking into the changing room putting on my street clothes again and walking to the car. "Hey Lex how did it go?" asked Syd. "It was good dude I almost knocked the guy out a few times!" I told her laughing. "Man I kind of wish you did. That would have been great!" she laughed. "It really would have." I said smiling. "Lets get some pizza I am hungry." I told her.

"Your Lexi Cena right?" I little girl no older then seven asked me. I looked over my pizza at her. She looked like a little angel. "Yeah I am. You like wrestling?" I asked moving over so she could sit next to me. "Yes I watch it with Mike all the time. Mike is my bruder! I want to be a wrestler like you" she told me smiling. "That's how I started to watch wrestling to! Say do you think your mommy has a pen and paper?" I asked her. "Sure." she said running off coming back only moments later when a pen and paper. "Here ya go." she said handing me the paper. "What is your name Sweetie?" I asked her. "Brittany" she told me smiling.

_Dear Brittany,_

_Thank you for support for the WWF its fans like you the ones that start at a young age that makes what we do worth while. Never give up at your dream at being a wrestler. I started at the same age as you. If you want to do it go for it. It is all about Fate. Never forget where you came from. It makes everything worth while. For you this is the first autograph I have done EVER_

_Much love,_

_Lexi Hope Cena_

"There you go Sweetie." I told her giving her the paper and pen back watching as she ran over to her mom reading the paper. "Lex that was really nice." Syd said to me. "It felt great to have her come up to me." I told her. "I bet the smile on your face isn't going anywhere!" she told me laughing. "Oh shut up! I cant help it"

*THE NEXT DAY*

"Okay Lexi now when the chair is a foot from your head turn slightly to the left and.." the coach said explaining everything about chair shots. "That's perfect!" he told me. "Well that is it for today. You are ready to go to WWF" he told me. I thanked him and went to the car.

"I DID IT!" I screamed into the phone at Dane. "I did it really I am done! I wrestle my first match tomorrow night! I cant wait. I heard it was against Lita they want to do a thing with me and her sense she has the belt and at Wrestlmania I get the belt if I win that one wont be scripted." I told him. "Congrats! Now come outside. I am waiting." he told me. I screamed and ran out to see him with a phone in his hands leaning against a car. "why didn't you tell me you were here?!" I asked. "Surprise!" he said laughing.


	12. Chapter 12

"Okay, I can do this. I can so it." I said to myself standing at the gorilla position. You got it, I am at Wrestlemania. "Lexi you can do this. You can do it everything will be okay I will be out there with you." Dane said standing behind me. "But what if I lose? What if I win? Oh mein Gott! What if I win?!" I asked. "You will never know unless you go out there now and try!" he shouted when my music started. I ran out doing a dance and had Dane spin me in a circle. "Hello Hartford!" I screamed into the microphone. I got greeted with a loud response I felt like I was at a rock concert. "Well before this starts I want to say.. This is DMT!" I yelled pointing to Dane. I put the microphone down as Lita's music started she walked out with the Hardy's trailing behind. They all slid into the ring "Good luck" Lita said smiling. I nodded in response and the bell rang.

There were a few times in the match I just wanted to give up. But I fought threw it I wasn't going to give up now. The match went on for a good twenty minutes. The match ended with one quick swift kick to a head..

"And here if your winner!! LITA!" screamed the ref.

I cant believe I just wrestled Lita. At Wrestlemania non the less. She came over and pulled me off the mat. "Hey kid. Great match." she said smiling. "Yeah it was congrats on winning." I said laughing. "You will have your time just wait and see." she told me as I walked off out of the ring and joined by my brother. "You did good Lex." he told me hugging me. "Yeah I know I did. Just wasn't my time." I said glancing at the ring were they were celebrating. I pumped my fist in the air to the kids that were looking at me and walked back stage.

"Good job Lexi." "You did great" "Next time kid." is all I heard walking to my locker room. Gosh its like they are more upset then me! I put on my street clothes and went to find Dane.

"Lexi!" someone called from behind me. "Yes?" I asked politely not knowing how the man was. He had long black hair some tattoos and a lip ring I have seen him somewhere I am just not sure where. "Can I talk to you?" he asked pointing to a box off to the side "Sure." I told him jumping on top of the box. "So.. Is the story true? You use to be Kat? You lived in Maryland?" he asked hopefully. He was not much older then me. Maybe I went to school with him? "Yes I did live there. Any story you hear is probably true." I told him. He was silent for awhile. "…So it is you…" he murmured. "Excuse me?" I asked not understanding. "Awhile ago.. When you still lived in Maryland.. Someone jumped you or beat you up… somewhere in Baltimore… right?" he asked slowly. It clicked. Phil Brooks! The boy who saved me.. "…No flipping way… you are the one who saved me… right?" I asked shocked. "Yeah.." he said unsure of himself. "NO FLIPPING WAY!" I screamed laughing. "Thank you so much!" I said again still laughing as I latched myself onto him hugging him so hard I was scared I would break him in half. "You welcome." he said with a slightly amused look on his face.

"Lexi… who is that?" John asked harshly. "Well Bro-Bro this is the boy who saved my life when I was _there_." I told him smiling. "Hmm. Interesting." He said walking away. "Come one I want to introduce you to my brother Dane." I told him pulling him along.

"DANEY BOY!" I screamed into his ear as he was talking to Paul A.K.A. Triple H. "What?" he asked. "This is Phil Brooks. He is the one that saved me all those years ago. Remember?" I asked. "Yes I remember, thank you man I really owe you for saving her life." Dane said smiling. "It was nothing I was just helping out." Phill said. We kept talking for a few hours till the show ended that's when we decided to go out to get a bite to eat.

"TACO BELL!" I screamed as we passed it. "That's what I want taco bell come on!! Dane its TACO BELL!" I screamed again. I love taco bell if you cant tell. "Okay hold on." he said and spun the car around I laughed loudly and held on for dear life.

"Ill have six crunchy tacos two burritos and three volcano tacos." I told the lady. All the guys looked at me like I had five heads. "What I am hungry!" I told them all, all meaning Dane, John, Sean, Dan, Matt, Paul, and Phil. "Okay." they all said and ordered their food. The night ended pretty well I must say I had Taco Bell wrestled at the biggest show ever and met my savior.


	13. epilogue

****2010****

"**And welcome the six time Diva champion! LEXI!" Phil Brooks screamed from the ring. I have not been here in two years. And this is why. I walked out with a one year old in my arms and a seven month baby in my belly. I walked into the ring they took the ropes off so I didn't have to bent over or anything. "Daddy!" Caitlyn yelled getting out of my hands going over to Phil. You got it we are married. "Please welcome my wife the mother to our children Lexi Brooks!" Phil said into the microphone. Everyone was screaming their heads off. "And here I was thinking no one would remember me!" I said I have changed a lot. I now have my normal colored hair which is a very light blonde and my piercing's are out. The only ones I have are three in each ear and my cartilage. **

"**Welcome back!" all the super stars yelled coming out to the ring. Everyone here was really a family to me. John and Dane were in front of everyone yeah Dane is a wrestler and currently dating WWE diva Ashley Massaro. I went down the steps with the help of my third daddy Paul. "Thanks H." I smiled at him. "Daddy number two!" I screamed to Vince he broke character when he saw me and a smile broke out onto his face and hugged me and took Caitlyn from my arms. I went to everyone flicking a few in the head and landed at Randy Orton. **

"**You better not hurt my baby!" I said to him he is now dating the one and only Syd Rea. "Wouldn't dream of it." he whispered. And finally got to The Hardy boys. Secretly Matt and Lita are together. "Jeff you better not hurt my baby either" I said as Caitlyn grabbed for him. He was her 'boyfriend' as of two weeks ago when they met. He just laughed. **

"**Well goodbye Orlando! See you soon!" I screamed into the microphone and walked backstage with my family. Finally having the Happily Ever After I always wanted. **


End file.
